smash_brothers_elite_the_new_ages_of_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaziken
Special Moves B: Blaze Kick Blaziken does a kick of fire that be aimed at the opponent, gives 5-10 damage 20 damage if you charge the attack Side B:Shadow Claw Blaziken does a Shadown Claw, gives 7-12 damage you can also grab enemies. Up B: Sky Uppercut the same as Ganondorf's Up B move, gives 8-13 damage Down B: Earthquake, Same as Toon Wily's Down B move, but it only works at ground gives 5-11 damage Final Smash:Helliken Blaziken evolves into his newest form B:Heatwave, gives 10-15 damage Side B:Flamethrower, gives 12-17 damage Down B:Fly, for 4 seconds Down B:Fire Trap, gives 2-6 damage can also trap the opponent Only for 20 seconds K.O.s KO 1: Grr KO 2:Graah Star KO: "No Sound" Screen KO: Da Taunts Down: "Turn around Mercings" Side: "Telling to come to he" Up: "Turn around and have a demon look" Victroy/Losing Pose Victroy 1: "Have he demon look and disappears" Victroy 2: "Raise his Fist" Victroy 3: "Point at the player" Victory 4(Team with Steven_Star): "Bro Pose" Lose: "Being injured" Character Description Blaziken is mostly red in coloration, with accentuations of beige, yellow, and gray. Blaziken appears to have long, beige-colored, hairlike feathers extending behind its head, continuing downward to envelop some of its chest and abdomen. Blaziken’s small, red-colored face is almost completely covered in feathers. It has a crest on its head with two points, which resembles the letter "V". Blaziken has three spiky extensions on the sides of its face. Blaziken’s eyes are semicircular in shape, with yellow scleras and blue irises, and Blaziken's mouth is a hooked beak. The continuation of the "hair" from its head on its chest and abdomen makes Blaziken appear as if it's wearing a sleeveless jacket on its torso. Blaziken’s strong, muscular legs give it immense lower body strength, helping its kicking and jumping abilities. Blaziken has three fingers on each hand, resembling that of a normal chicken’s feet, with what appears to be gray-colored wristband-like markings on its wrists. Blaziken has, although rarely seen due to the shaggy feathers on the bottom of its legs, three clawed toes. Blaziken has a tuft of fire above its wrist and in combat with another Pokémon, it burns intensely as it becomes weary or stronger. Classic Mode Blaziken's story opens as he is preparing to attack who even cause the evil feel. He hears about a gathering of fighter and other warriors coming together through that power of one who considers himself a god. In order to prove himself worthy, he sets off to find this gathering and take down all who stand in his way. Rival: StevenStar - After running through the other characters, Blaziken sees StevenStar, beleiving him to stop Blaziken from become stronger, and attacks him by using Firethrower at him. The blade hits an the Cake StevenStar was holding. Angered, Steven demands that Blaziken get back another cake. Unswayed, Blaziken declares that his no longer his Pokemon as the two prepare to fight. After defeating Lor-Nar, Blaziken gains more stronger and stronger. As he scales, he claims he is become Helliken and defeat anyone who think that their more powerful than him, and with his new power, destroyed everyone, even his former masters. Moveset Ground attacks Normal Neutral attack - Dash attack - Forward tilt - Up tilt - Down tilt - Smash Forward smash - Up smash - smash - Other Ledge attack - 100% ledge attack - Floor attack - Trip attack - Aerial attacks Neutral aerial - Forward aerial - Back aerial - Up aerial - Down aerial - Grabs and throws Grab - Pummel - Forward throw - Back throw - Up throw - Down throw - Snake Codec TBA Role in Subspace Emmisary In Elite Story Mode, Blaziken join Steven_Star and Black Mage to save Princess Blazela and Hectare City. But when the Fake Steven_Star created a P-1 Grand Prix, Blazkien leave his friend to become Champion. So the Fake Steven_Star sighed Blaziken opponents to become champion. These opponents are Akihiko, Kanji, Haggur, Rainbow Dash, Buttercups, Po, Konata, Hury Freeman, Iron Fist, and the Champion, Akama. Trivia TBA Videos Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Nintendo Category:Male